1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device, and more particularly, to an input device capable of transmitting a signal between a terminal device and an external device and a related operating method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional input unit is connected to the terminal device for transmitting a control command. For example, the input unit can be the mouse, the keyboard and the writing pad. The terminal device can be the computer host. The input unit can generate an operation signal and transmit the operation signal to the computer host via a transmission cable or wireless communication for actuating the application program of the computer host. The input unit is a necessary component of the computer host. With the advanced technology, the computer host further includes the network transmission unit, the wireless transmission unit and so on. The transmission units of the computer host are plenty and complicated. Therefore, design of an input device capable of integrating the transmission units with different format is an important issue of the computer industry.